Poised Elegance
by Taters7
Summary: Jasper Hale has to prove somthing to the world. He wants to be great like the performers of Grand Gothic Orchestra, but with his less then elegant look he just doesnt fit in. However with the help of the grand pianist Edward, he might become someone SLASH
1. Chapter 1

So i wanted to try somethig a bit different. This is going to just be a fun fic that i plan to update more often, maybe once a week or more. SO please give it a shot and tell me what you think.

MUCH LOVE  
TATERS

* * *

Jasper's POV

The room was darkened, a mood setter for the dark classical performance playing off of the tall Gothic stage, set back within the large oval shaped room with high ceiling and low hanging chandeliers. High drapes of red and black hung loosely on the stoney walls, there presence adding a tent like feel to the already poised room.

The watchers were hushed, and the seats crowded with people from all around, all eager to enjoy the soft music flowing from center stage.

Dressed in fancy elegant clothes, the men and woman were seated upright and proper, there head healed pointed up in a respectful manor as they watched and listened to our virtuoso. His own head bobbing in time with his music, his fingers easily flowing across his instrument.

I glanced beyond the performer of center stage, landing upon the massive sea of the high set orchestra behind him. They were seated much like the on lookers. Holding them self's high and proud, instruments at the ready for there grand entrance.

They waited for there cues, not daring to move or jostle there ready set high class violins, or out tune there massive cellos. The stings were ready in the front, the loud tight percussions, huddled in the back, mallets at the ready.

I watched in a trance as the conductor gave his cue, the pianist playing one last ringing cord as the rest of the orchestra made their grand entrance. The note seemed to play on, holding in the ears of its listeners as the room vibrated with the roar of the entering musicians.

I clung tightly to the red velvet drape hiding the back stage away from the well paying audience. I was in pure awe of the magnificent music playing just in front of me, as I always was. From my frequent poor views from a small crack in the drapery, I relied purely on my ears to receive the grand concert playing inches away from me.

The weekly performances of the Grand Gothic Orchestra never ceased to amaze me, and more and more often, I was finding myself becoming jealous of their pure talent that pored from them night after night.

I yearned to be one of them, to join the well respected group and play side by side with the best. To be able to say and prove to my family that yes I , Jasper Hale, was good enough and worthy enough to amount to something in everyone's eyes.

To be praised with the high honor of being a member of the greatest orchestra in history. I wanted that, and yet, never would I have the talent to do so.

I lacked every quality the Grand Gothic was looking for in a member. I was poor to the bone, never being able to afford a well tailored tux, or an instrument of such well praised class. Hell, I didn't even want to squeeze my ass into something so stuffy and over priced.

But yet I still wanted to be one of them. I wanted to stand proud in my own way on top of the Gothic stage, I wanted respect, tired of being nothing more then the emo looking stage help who coward in the back. Though my look was purely scene.

I was tired of sweeping after the group that was way more respected a praised then I was, hell without me the high class stage of Gothic would be a fucking pig pen! They couldn't function without me, yet never did I get one thank you or recognition for my hard necessary work. I was tired of it, and I wanted to be center stage with the rest of them. It was my damn time to shine.

The loud roar of thunderous applause could be heard beyond the red curtain, signaling the end of yet another Grand Gothic Orchestra performance. I quickly pulled my head away form the small gap, not really wanting to see the group give their final bows as they excited the large stage.

Slowly one by one each section gave their low grateful bows, carefully removing themselves off of the stage and joining me in the dark cluttered back. I could hear each different section receiving polite applause, as more and more people joined my stage.

Then as the last of the stringed and percussion excited, a monstrous booming sounded behind the closed curtain. I could tell this was the pianist, Edward, receiving his well earned thanks, his roaring applause much loader and enthusiastic then the others.

Even a few of the excited string members clapped for him, only causing me to scowl where I stood off in the shadows.

"Oh Edward, you did beautifully!" Someone said as he emerged from the stage, his sheet music in hand and tie undone. "Yes, Edward marvelous job." The first violinist Bella spoke softly from off to the side of the other violins. Her friend Alice stood with her, both girls hugging their instruments as they praised the pianist.

They all continued to share there commends as I stayed away in the shadows of the back stage. The other help had already left, much like myself should of and would of done if I wasn't on an important mission.

"Yes, thank you, everyone." Edward spoke up from where he was now sitting. His hand was absently playing through his hair, a habit I heard he only did when he was under stress.

" As you all know however, were becoming rather," He paused, as if searching for the right word to voice, " well we've become rather dull, to be honest."

The room nodded as a whole, each silently agreeing with their star. "We've become predictable, we need a new edge, something that will wow our audiences all over again." He stopped, reaching out to his performers, "Does anyone have any idea on what we could do? We can learn all the new music we want, that's nothing new."

No body answered, as they hung their heads low in thought. I kept my mouth shut in the shadows, still silently listening. Edward sat up from his seat, sighing.

"Don't worry everyone, we'll think of something." He smiled a hopeless looking smile as he glanced off into the distance. His smile becoming more real looking as he addressed the orchestra once more. "Have a good night everyone, see you all in the morning for rehearsal. Remember eight o'clock sharp, safe driving." He added as the members began exiting the building by the back doors.

"Bye Edward, and good job." Bella nodded from the door, a smile on her face as she opened the door to the sharp December air.

"Thank you Bella, you to, have a safe drive home." He said looking up, not moving from his chair to go home. Bella smiled again, exiting out into the light snow falling gracefully from the dark sky. Edward sighed as the door closed with a sharp loud bang. He stood up moving to stand a few feet away from where I blended with the shadows.

"You can come out now." He said shortly, making no move to come closer. I stepped out of the dark, shuffling my feet slightly as I did so.

"I wasn't hiding. Just blending." I said as I approached him. Standing in front of him I realized that I was a good foot taller, our size difference making me grin. Edward had to raise his head slightly to meet my blue eyes. His own shinning green ones narrowing into slits.

"Well, blending or hiding, doesn't excuse your eavesdropping. Mr.,"

"Hale." I said offering up my hand. Edward ignored it, as he continued to stare at me, his eyes slitted and an eyebrow raised. I frowned, dropping my hand quickly, it landing at my side with a slap.

"Well, Mr. Hale, no matter what you were doing 'blending' into the back like that, I ask you nicely now to leave." He turned around, picking up his music from his vacant chair. "I have quite a lot to do. Now if you'll excuse me."

Confused I stepped towards him, reaching out my hand.

"Sir please, I stayed to ask you something." I said, as Edward kept his back facing me. I reached out to touch him, bring him to look back at me. I needed his help and I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I wouldn't give up on him, he had to help.

But he made no move of turning around to address me. Just continued to sort his already surely sorted music into a neat stack.

"Listen, all I want is for you to teach me how to play the piano, I've watched you night after night,"

I paused, hoping I didn't sound to desperate, I didn't need him to think that I was some kind of hopeless kid.

"Well, I've heard you play, and your truly the best there is, I would really be grateful if you would teach me." He didn't move. "Please." I added lowering my head. Slowly Edward turned around to face me.

His mouth was turned down in a scowl as I was sure he was sizing me up. He started at my rough beat up black chucks, the rubber toe proudly sporting a good size hole. His nose scrunched up in distaste as he quickly moved on to my tight washed out skinny jeans, each knee similar to my right shoe.

His expression didn't change as he moved up, his eyes landing on my graphic tee and then my purple hoddie. He gave each a scowl as he landed on my face.

I had several piercings I knew he would not find satisfactory. My left ear with a stud and loop and my right just the top cleavage. My lip was also marked with vampire bit type piercings, and my left eye brow a small stud much like my ears.

He closed his eyes and begun rubbing at his temple when he reached my hair. Hidden beneath a navy beanie, my blond hair was done up in small lose spikes, the very tips dyed to match my hat. Hey, it wasn't that bad, the dye was washable.

Edward continued to rub at his head, as he let out another low sigh.

Too afraid to be the first to speak, I stood quietly in front of him, allowing him to process my asking. Finally after several minutes of silence he spook.

"Tell me why I should teach you how to play one of the best instruments ever made."

I was at a loss, because I wanted to prove to the world that I could amount to something? That I Jasper Hale could be great too? But I was a chicken, and couldn't voice my reasons. What if he took them too selfish, refused to teach me because of my self wanting. So instead I said nothing, just shook my head and maintained eye contact with the older man's steady intimidating green ones.

Edward finally looked away and turned back around to sort through his music once more. I did something wrong, he wasn't going to help me. I was nothing. I had screwed this up just like I did everything else. But on my better judgment and my last resort I spoke up.

"Please Edward, if you teach me how to play the piano," He paused his movements but made no move to turn around. " If you teach me, I will help you think of a new way to jazz us your performances."

He didn't answer, nor did he turn to face me.

"I could really help." I said, my voice sounding weak and hopeless even to my own ears. He didn't want my help, he probably didn't need it. I sighed turning around towards the exit doors. "Never mind." I said lowly, my feet dragging on my way out.

"Be here at six o'clock tomorrow morning." I heard him mumble, just as the doors slammed shut behind me leaving me out in the snowy cold, a large smile plastered on my face.

* * *

What you think? REVIEW PLEASE

MUCH LOVE  
TATERS


	2. Chapter 2

Heres chapter 2, see i told you i would be updating this one faster. I'm really in to it and though it will be a short story i have big thoughts for it. So please please review!!! I really want to know i any one likes it or not. My goal for this one is simlar to that of Forbbiden Fruit. So maybe i should start making goals to it as well. Though that did seem to get on peoples nerves. SOoo....just please review.

MUCH LOVE  
TATERS

* * *

Jasper's POV

To be up and setting outside of the lock doors of a building showed commitment. I was ready for this, I could do it, and if being up at odd hours of the morning means proving to myself and Edward that I was committed to learning the piano, then god damn it I would do it.

Yet my over eagerness to show one up on him and his up tight ass didn't change the fact that it was effing freezing out here in the December air and snow.

I clutched my fresh black coffee closer to my face, one last attempt on my part to keep my chapping face warm from the biting cold. God, the least Edward could do was be on time. Hes the one that told me to be here at six o'clock in the morning.

On average I wouldn't even be thinking of waking up, not until at least eight, and that was on a week day where I had to be here for work. But today was Saturday, and in no right mine would I be up at this odd hour any other time. The prick wasn't even here yet.

Maybe I had been wrong in thinking he really wanted my help. What if, in my desperate attempt for him to be my teacher, I had miss understood his quite mumblings as an invitation to be here. He was purely kidding me, into thinking that he really wanted me here.

"God, I'm so stupid." I said as I turned to face the door and begun banging my head against it repeatably. Maybe it would knock some seance into me.

"That's no way to start off your day."

I jumped slightly from his voice right behind me. His warm breath feeling odd and not so unpleasant on the back of my neck, it causing the small hairs there to stand on end. Turning around I was met face to face with Edward, his hands clutching a cup of coffee and his sheet music.

"Well it would of started off much better if you were on time like I was." I glanced down at my watch, "Your a whole ten minutes late." I reminded him.

He ignored me and stepped closer to the door, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a set of keys. "I didn't think you would actually come." He murmured as he placed the key in the door, finally unlocking the only thing keeping me from the nice warmth of the heated stage.

"Well I said I'd come didn't I?" I stepped inside behind him, seeming to melt as the hot air hit my frozen body. "I don't back out on anything I commit to, and I sure as hell want this." I said proudly and surely, my head held high.

" Don't be a smart ass." He tilted his head towards the closed velvet curtains. "But, if your so sure of yourself, I want you to prove it to me. You'll work hard." He gestured for me to follow him to the main stage. Pulling back the curtain I was faced with something that I thought surely I would only be on in my dreams. Center stage.

His prized red oak piano stood large and proud smack dab in the middle of the Grand Gothic Orchestra stage. I could hear Edward snapping on a light from some where in the back, causing one bright spotlight to fall on his instrument.

I felt slightly intimidated by it, despite the dramatics, with its shining red wood finish and heavy ivory keys, I felt oddly that it would eat me alive.

"Well go on." He pushed my roughly on the back, forcing me to step closer to the beast of a piano that now I was standing right in front of. I gulped, pulling out the bench. Looking back at Edward he nudged his head forward, indicating that I take my seat.

I did so, waiting for him to join me, but instead he took to standing inches from my back. It only caused me to feel more nervous, his hot breath once again on my bare neck.

"Place both hands in the ready position." He said in a low voice, his breath tickling my neck. I lifted my hands, staring down at them and the keys, then up to my teacher, confused. Feeling stupid I spoke up. "The what?"

Edward sighed, looking up towards the ceiling. Looking back down at me, he pointed towards the keys. "Right hand thumb on middle C, left hand pinky one octave lower." Was his short answer. I could tell he had no patience today. But yet I felt the need to test it.

"Um, middle C?" I said a bit timidly, afraid truly on his reaction. He looked back up and began rubbing at his temple, looking ready to explode.

"Mr. Hale, please tell me that you at least know the notes on the piano." He spook through gritted teeth, and I knew my assumption was correct.

"Jasper." I automatically corrected him. Mr. Hale was my father, it felt wrong to go by it. Not to mention make me feel old, I was only twenty one after all. Though I could tell it was the wrong thing to do when Edward forcefully threw down his music, making an angry bee line for the doors.

"Well _Jasper_, I can see your not serious about this, your free to go." He called over his shoulder, music forgotten on the floor.

Confused, I yelled back.

"That's not true! I'm more serious about this then any other thing I've ever done." I paused, trying to calm myself a bit. "I need to do this, to prove that I can. I want to be someone, not just the dirty stage help that no one pays a right mind to."

He kept walking.

"Please help me. I'm sorry I have no experience with, well anything involving the piano, but if your willing to teach me, I swear I'm willing to learn." I was begging, never something I was proud of, but I needed him to understand. "Please Edward."

He didn't say anything as a turned around, just stalked back over to stand behind me once more. Looking up at him, I could see a trace of a smile on his lips, trying hard not to escape, as he grasped both of my hands and positioned them onto the piano.

"This," He said as he pointed towards where he placed my right thumb, "is middle C. See its right in the middle of the piano."

I nodded, making sure to hold onto every word. No matter how distracting his hands on mine were. Why? I couldn't tell you, but the pure action of skin on skin was a nice feeling, especially coming from Edwards rough calloused hands. Swallowing, hard, I try to pay attention to what he was saying. Each word I knew was vital.

"and this is D, right beside it." I nodded wiggling my right pointer finger a bit to indicate I was listening. Edward let out a small chuckle and pointed back towards my hands on the keys. "And then its alphabetical until G, understand?"

"I think. So this here is C?" I wiggled my thumb then played the note. A soft ring came from within the hood. " and this is D, E, F, G?" I played all the other keys similar as the first, each giving off a slightly different ring then the last.

"Yes, that's correct, and here," He took my hand in his again, bringing it over slightly, "is A,and B. Then it starts over." I played the two new notes the same as the others, enjoying each different sound they produced and the lingering feel of Edwards against mine.

Pulling away from the keys and Edward's hand, I brought my thumb back around to the "Middle C". "So its, C, D, E, F, G, A, B, C?" I asked as I played each note in turn. He smiled and nodded his head. "So what about this hand?" I asked as I lifted my left hand from where I was placed.

"Its the same, find C, the first note that your pinky is on." He touched my smallest finger, sending puzzling burst of electricity down my spine. I did so, and played it like the others. A lower ring came from it, making me smile.

"So this is C," I played it again and Edward made a low noise of agreement, "D, E, F, G, A, B, and," My left hand had met up with my right, two fingers now on the first C he had showed me, "middle C?"

"Yes good job," I turned around to smile at him, he smiled back, "Jasper. Now lets learn how to play a scale." He grabbed both of my shoulders and turned be back around to face the piano, "Now a C scale is the same as what you just played, but there's a specific way you must move your fingers, here watch."

I moved my hands off the keys as Edward placed his own where mine had been, slowly with his right hand he began playing the notes I had just learned. But differently then I had he moved his hands over in away he didn't have to stop his playing. I watched in puzzlement as he did it again.

"See, you move you thumb over after you play the E," he did it again this time pausing as he moved his thumb, " then the thumb plays the F. This way you wont run out of fingers before you reach the higher C. Understand?"

"I think so." Edward moved so I could place my hands back on the keys. "Like this?" I did what he just showed me, though much slower and messier. Edward started clapping his hands in a slow time.

"Yes just like that, though this time try and keep in time with my claps. Go."

And I did. It was horrible and messy, but slowly and I mean slowly, It started to sound better. Playing it over and over I could hear the slow moving changes. We played for what seemed like hours, me just playing the same C scale over and Edward clapping out the slow rhythm he wanted me to keep time to, and after a while it was together, his clapping and my playing. I was pretty damn proud of myself, and I could tell Edward was too.

"Good job." he said after my fingers were starting to become numb. "You did a great today, I really didn't think you had it in you, and for that I'm sorry."

"Well in all honesty Mr. Cullen I didn't think I had it in my either, so thank you for your time." I felt truly proud of myself right now, I had learned something, and kept to it for hours.

"Edward." He said quietly, looking me straight in the eye. I smiled, a big goofy grin that I just couldn't help. "Then thank you, Edward."

He nodded, looking back to the back stage. "The rest of the orchestra will be here soon. Are you free to come after rehearsal today, or would tomorrow be better for you?" Eager to learn more I said that It would be fine to come over after, though what I was going to do before that time I didn't know.

"Well then, I'll see you after rehearsal. You did a very good job today, Jasper. A really good job." The door in the back opened, and a rush of cold air hit me on the back.

"Well tonight then," I said as I started walking towards back stage. Edward nodded. "Tonight."

And for the rest of the day, all I could think about was what I had learned and the feeling of Edwards hands on my own.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!

MUCH LOVE  
TATERS


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated, and I'm so sorry. I know a lot of people are disappointed with me, and I apologize deeply. I love writing but recently I've just not be motivated or too busy to do so. I'm also an artist and have been more taken with that this past year. Actually, I'm currently involved with a major art contest for a backpack company! I MADE IT TO THE FINALS out of tons of people all over the world! Now, here is what I'm was wondering, if you guys will vote for me, and I know this has come up before, but if guys vote for me and send me a review or message saying you did so, I PROMISE PRMOISE PROMISE TO UPDATE ONE CHAPTER OF ANY ONE OF MY STORIES FOR EVERY 5 VOTES I GET! Please help an inspiring young artist out! :D You can find my contest at www .baobaobags .com and voting is real simple and will only take a second of your time. Just click enter and then vote and then choose taters7 with the piece "Overflow" :D its that easy. And if you really love me, you can vote once a day and spread the word out to your fellow readers and friends. :D

Thanks a munch guys!

TATERS :D


End file.
